Dean Ambrose
Dean Ambrose is a wrestler currently competing on the ECW brand in the Firelight Universe Mode. Universe Mode Career Money in the Bank participation Dean Ambrose successfully qualified for the Money in the Bank match at the Money in the Bank PPV by defeating Sanity leader Eric Young after hitting the Dirty Deeds (Even though Sanity tried to interfere during the match). Even though Dean Ambrose was one of the favourites, he failed to win the Money in the Bank match (As it was won by Johnny Gargano). Feud with AJ Styles The first major feud for Dean Ambrose was against AJ Styles which stemmed from the Battle royal that occurred on Smackdown #12 (Which was won by Baron Corbin). Both men faced off at Battleground, but Dean Ambrose was unsuccessful as he lost to AJ Styles. The feud between the two continued into Summerslam as both men faced off against each other again, but this time the stakes were raised even higher as the match was contested as a Last Man Standing match. Even though Ambrose put up a good fight, Dean Ambrose ended up losing once again to AJ Styles. WWE Championship pursuit & feud with Baron Corbin After the Royal Rumble, Dean Ambrose successfully defeated Ethan Grant to qualify for the Elimination Chamber match at the Elimination Chamber PPV for a chance to face the WWE Champion at Wrestlemania I. Even though Dean Ambrose eliminated Baron Corbin, Ambrose was unsuccessful as he ended up being the fourth participant eliminated as he was eliminated by former rival AJ Styles. Heading into Wrestlemania, Dean Ambrose started feuding with the person he eliminated in the chamber match in Baron Corbin. Corbin started the feud on the following Smackdown when Corbin did a vicious assault on Ambrose before his match against Jinder Mahal. It was later announced that the match at Wrestlemania between the two will be a Street Fight match. Dean Ambrose defeated Baron Corbin at Wrestlemania after hitting Corbin with the Dirty Deeds. Feud with Sheamus and Shield Reunion After Wrestlemania, Dean Ambrose went to Raw as a part of the Draft and immediately went into a feud with Sheamus. The feud started when Ambrose defeated Sheamus on Raw. But with being angry with losing, Ambrose was attacked by Sheamus. A match was made between the two for Payback, Dean Ambrose successfully defeated Sheamus at Payback after hitting the Dirty Deeds. Even though Ambrose wanted to peruse the Universal Championship, Sheamus wasn’t finished as he attacked Ambrose on the Raw after Payback to continue their feud. Both men faced off in an Extreme Rules match at the Extreme Rules PPV. But unlike at Payback, Ambrose lost to Sheamus (This was mainly due to an interference from Cesaro – Who turned heel). After the match, both Sheamus & Cesaro did a 2 on 1 attack on Dean Ambrose until Roman Reigns came out to make the save. Officially starting the Shield duo reunion (But without Rollins as he is on Smackdown). Both Reigns & Ambrose faced the duo of Sheamus & Cesaro at Vengeance, Ambrose & Reigns were victorious in the match. Both teams faced off again at Great Balls of Fire (But this match was inside of a Steel Cage). Raw Tag Team Championship Reign Heading into Summerslam, Ambrose & Reigns were named the No1 Contenders for the Raw Tag Team Championship. At Summerslam, Ambrose & Reigns were able to defeat the Usos and win the Raw Tag Team Championships. Reigns & Ambrose once again defeated the Usos at Unforgiven to retain the Raw Tag Team Championships. The Shield duo entered a short feud with New Day heading into TLC, Reigns & Ambrose were once again able to retain the championships at TLC in a Ladder Match. Ambrose was a Co-Captain with Roman Reigns at Survivor Series when them & the Usos were able to defeat the pairing of Revival and Sheamus & Cesaro, but Dean Ambrose was eliminated in the match by Scott Dawson. The next team to contend Reigns & Ambrose was The Club (Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson), and even though The Club had the advantage and momentum heading into the match at Roadblock. Reigns & Ambrose were once again able to retain the Raw Tag Team Championships. Feud with Revival & Shield Breakup After Roadblock, Ambrose & Reigns entered a feud with Revival with both teams facing off for the Raw Tag Team Championship at Royal Rumble. Ambrose & Reigns lost the Raw Tag Team Championship to Revival at Royal Rumble. Ambrose & Reigns were given their rematch at Elimination Chamber, but there have been some tensions brewing between Ambrose & Reigns which in turn has caused some miscommunications within the team and which caused them to lose to the likes of New Day and Usos. At Elimination Chamber, Ambrose & Reigns failed to recapture the Raw Tag Team Championships as they once again lost to the Revival. But this seemed to be the last straw as after the match, Ambrose was attacked by Roman Reigns who hit Ambrose with a spear, ending their partnership. Dean Ambrose faced off against Roman Reigns at Wrestlemania II which Dean Ambrose lost after being hit with a Spear. The feud came to an end afterwards due to the fact that Roman Reigns was drafted to Smackdown as a part of the Superstar Shakeup that happened straight after the Wrestlemania PPV. Move to ECW and Championship contention With the brand extension that happened after Money in the Bank, Dean Ambrose was one of the wrestlers moved to the newly created ECW brand. Ambrose was one of the four wrestlers placed into the ECW championship tournament. Dean Ambrose was able to win his opening round match against Edge, but Ambrose failed in his attempt to become the first ECW champion as he lost to Aleister Black at Battleground (In a triple threat match that also involved Chris Jericho). Ambrose had another shot at the ECW championship at Summerslam but was once again unsuccessful. Afterwards, Dean Ambrose moved to chasing the Hardcore Championship. Ambrose became one of the No1 Contenders (Alongside Rob Van Dam) to face Lars Sullivan in a triple threat match for the Hardcore Championship at Fully Loaded. Unlike the triple threat match at Battleground, Ambrose was successful in this match and was able to win his first Hardcore Championship (Which was also his first Singles championship in Universe Mode as well) =Championships & Accomplishments= Raw Tag Team Champion - One Time Hardcore Champion - One Time Category:Raw Tag Team Champions Category:Hardcore Champions Category:Roster